


Be Like Elsa, Let It Go

by angelofstrawberries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, dean just wants to be a housewife, dean loves kids movies and no one can tell me im wrong, dean winchester is a dad, im never gonna let go of these godforsaken characters am i, jack really likes pancakes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofstrawberries/pseuds/angelofstrawberries
Summary: Cas and Dean almost die on a hunt. Dean has a crisis because he cannot, under any circumstances, live without Cas. They both really just want to look after Jack.Also Jack has pancakes for breakfast. Again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Be Like Elsa, Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how hard it is for me to type out the word trunk. Where I am we call it a BOOT. 
> 
> Anyway I don't know why I like the idea of Jack having a breakfast foods obsession but I do. And no one ask me why Sam found the syrup outside of the kitchen, because I do not know. 
> 
> I am not a writer, this is just for fun, but if you have any kind, constructive, criticism, I'd love to hear it! Hope you enjoy!

“Simple salt and burn, hey, Sammy? We almost died in there!” Dean yelled down the phone, causing Cas to grimace next to him. Dean’s hands on the wheel and phone were white around the knuckles. “Yeah, well maybe next time _tell me_ the house had multiple serial killer deaths?!” Cas fiddled with the sleeve of his coat, waiting to tell Dean that it’s fine, he’s okay. “Yeah, whatever, okay. See you tomorrow.” Dean ended the call and tossed the phone behind him, staring straight ahead as though the road might jump up and try to kill him at any moment. His jaw was also far tighter than it needed to be, Castiel thought, given that they were both okay and the case was over.

“Dean, it wasn’t Sam’s fault. He just-”

“I know, Cas.” Dean was tense, far too tense, in Cas’ opinion. The angel shifted his view to the dark stretch of highway in front of them – they would be driving all night and Dean looked wrecked.

“When was the last time you slept? Maybe I should drive,” Cas said, keeping his view forward, knowing Dean was frustrated and has a _thing_ about being perceived while emoting.

“I’m good, Cas. I just – that was way too close for comfort.” He drew in a breath and paused, in that way that tells Cas he still has more to say. “I can’t- Cas, I can’t lose you.” Dean pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the wheel, all the while focussing a little too intensely on the road.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas looked over at him then. “You look exhausted, please let me drive.” Dean sighed before pulling over and silently getting out to let Cas take the wheel. As Cas moved around the front of the Impala, he caught Dean’s hands and squeezed gently. _I’m here, I’m okay, we’re okay. I love you._

Dean smiled at him softly before they each rounded the car and got in. As Cas pulled out onto the empty highway, he reached over and squeezed Dean’s hand again. They had been driving for half an hour, listening to whatever rock station Dean could find, when he suddenly flicked the music off.

When he didn’t say anything, Cas prompted him, “Dean, is everything alright?” Cas glanced at him as much as he could while still driving safely. He watched Dean’s face for any sign of something serious, but found only furrowed brows and pursed lips.

A few minutes later, Dean seemed to find the words he was after. “Why do we have to hunt?” He kept his steady gaze forward, but the tell-tale tapping of his fingers against his thigh told Cas his mind was working overtime.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, unsure of where this was coming from.

“Can’t someone else do it? Why me? Why us? Can’t we just stay home and raise Jack and leave all the near-death experiences crap behind us?” Dean’s voice was strained, as though he was fighting to keep it steady.

“Is that what you want? To give up hunting?” Cas could feel something inside himself, something he can only think to describe as _hope_.

“Maybe?” Dean’s gaze dropped to his lap as he quietly said, “I just don’t think it’s fair, Cas.”

Cas felt his heart break at the pained sound of Dean’s voice. He looked over at this man, the righteous man, who has fought and fought and received nothing in return, who deserves everything he wants, and he thinks, _I would give you everything if I could._ Instead, he says, “It isn’t fair.” Dean returned his gaze to the window. “But you know retiring is a fine option, right?”

Dean spun to look directly at him, “What are you talking about?”

“Well there’s other hunters, right? We’ve sent a few cases to Claire and that’s been fine. I think you’ve done your fair share of saving the world, haven’t you? You deserve to live your life, Dean. What’s that princess movie quote? Let it go?” Cas looked over and smiled at him, wishing he could keep him safe from all the monsters and evil in the world and hold him close and never let go.

“Elsa is a _queen_ , thank you very much, but yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dean smiled softly, then leaned against the window to watch the road pass by, suddenly deep in thought.

Cas decides Dean needs a while to think it over, so he says nothing.

* * *

They drive in silence, only the sounds of the engine and the wheels moving over the uneven roads to keep them company, but it’s peaceful and Cas feels at home in Baby, with Dean by his side. The monotonous drone of the car eventually lulls Dean to sleep, where he stays until Cas pulls up to the bunker, coincidentally as the sun is rising (Cas decides not to tell him that he drove aimlessly for an extra hour so he could get some much-needed rest).

Cas turned in his seat while Dean slowly woke up. He reached one hand up to gently trace fingers over Dean’s hairline, the other taking his hand and rubbing small circles into the back of it.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean mumbled, voice deep and hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas watched as Dean’s eyes blinked open properly and his arms and legs stretched out in the limited space of the passenger seat. “How are you feeling?”

Dean hummed in response, but gave Cas a reassuring smile as per usual.

“Come on, let’s get inside. I called Sam earlier – he’s making pancakes for Jack again.”

“Why does that kid wake up so damn early?” Dean laughed to himself, fondness written all over his face. Cas found himself leaning over and placing a kiss on Dean’s cheek before he even processed how cute he was. They sat for a minute, just looking at each other, each thinking, _I love you so much_ , before Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and said, “Let’s go, Jack’s gonna be heartbroken if you miss pancake breakfast.” And with that he opened the door and stiffly stepped out.

Cas frowned at that, but followed Dean out of the Impala. “You know he misses you too, right?”

Dean took in a heavy breath. “Yeah, but you’re his angel… parent, ya know? I’m… not.” He looked at Cas but refused to make eye contact with him.

“Dean…” Cas shook his head as he stepped towards him, “he loves you. So much. And yes, I’m his angel-” he tilted his head in an effort to catch Dean’s eye, “- _parent_ and I feel responsible for him, but you’re… You’re like a father to him, too.” Dean bit his lip and said nothing in response, and Cas just _knew_ he was rebutting everything he’d just said in his head. Dean did, however, reach a hand out to take Cas’ before he moved them both to grab their gear from the trunk.

They said nothing as they walked into the bunker, Cas again deciding not to interrupt Dean’s thoughts. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup was enticing, so after dropping their stuff on the war room table, Dean led Cas through the bunker to the kitchen, where they saw the highest stack of pancakes either of them had ever seen.

“You’re back!” Dean almost fell over with the force of Jack jumping into his arms. Cas hadn’t even seen him appear, but then his arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck and shoulders, he was grinning and spluttering a million questions about the hunt rapid-fire, and Dean… Castiel’s heart melted. Dean had wrapped his arms around their son, lifting him up so his feet could barely touch the ground, and his head was tilted against Jack’s, a wide, content, smile spread across his face. Cas reached up to cup Dean’s cheek, which made him open his eyes, and Cas gave him an I-told-you-so look (which, Dean thinks, he definitely learnt from Sam). Dean shoots him a sheepish smile in return.

Suddenly Jack had his arms around Cas’ own neck, his stream of questions never-ending. Sam then rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, a brief shock on his face at seeing his brother and the angel. “Hey! You’re back!” He laughed, hesitant around his brother after the phone call the night before. That is, until Dean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, we’re back, ya nerd,” Dean laughed as he stepped away from Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Just in time, too, I found the strawberry syrup.” This seemed to catch Jack’s attention, because suddenly Cas could feel air in his lungs again and Jack’s voice had moved away from his ear.

“You got it? Yay!” Jack all but yelled as Sam shook the red bottle at him with a smile before sitting it on the table next to the, frankly ridiculous, stack of pancakes.

“There’s no way we’re gonna be able to eat all of that,” Dean laughed.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Cas smiled at Dean.

“Are you two idiots gonna sit down and help Jack with my pancake extravaganza, or what?” Sam said with a smirk as he took the seat next to Jack.

“And tell us about the hunt?” Jack bounced in his own seat.

“Yeah, kiddo,” Dean smiled as he went to sit across from Jack, ruffling his hair as he passed by him. Jack grinned at him around the mouthful of strawberry syrup-covered-pancake already in his mouth, and Cas smiled.

He wanted to live like this forever. 


End file.
